


Stalking as a Day Job

by AmandaDBone



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaDBone/pseuds/AmandaDBone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, can we have sex?" asked the best stalker ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking as a Day Job

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted for [Porn Battle XI](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/35812.html), with the prompts _stalking_ , _fanboy_ , and _coffee_.
> 
> Formerly titled **Best Ever**.

When he came back to Earth, Lucas knew that Gideon was gone. So were his clothes. He didn't feel terribly bothered about it.

Well, he was a little bothered about his clothes. It was cold out.

"Coffee?"

He turned around in time to see a pair of eyes hastily jump up to his face. It was the kid who was with Pilgrim during the fight — the one who brought him his skateboard. The one who had spent hours outside his trailer, trying to get a peak at him, the little stalker. He was bundled up, his hands warmly in the pockets of a huge, puffy coat.

And he was holding coffee. Best stalker _ever_.

"Thanks," Lucas said, taking the proffered cup and sipping at it. As heat swam through him, he noted that it was definitely his favorite blend.

Yep. Best stalker ever.

"So Pilgrim won?" He didn't even really care. He had been turned into coins, after all. "Where's Ramona now?"

"I don't really know. People said they went through a door that was in the middle of nowhere or something."

Lucas smiled fondly. "That's Ramona. I mean, that's her passage through subspace. It's kind of awesome. You get all tingly when you go through it."

The kid just stared at him, peaceful and grinning.

Lucas shifted, just a bit uneasy. "And you are...?"

"Wallace Wells, at your service." He gestured at the coffee. "Literally. I'm a big fan."

"Who isn't?"

Wallace hummed his agreement, and for a moment all was silent except for the sound of Lucas gulping down his coffee. Then Wallace said, "So, can we have sex?"

Lucas stared at him over the edge of the cup, eyes narrowed. "I'm straight."

"I've heard that one before," Wallace replied with a smirk.

Lucas considered, crushing the now-empty cup in his hand. "Can I have your coat?" And like that, he was wearing it. "All right, I guess so. But no gay stuff."

"No problem."

Shivering only slightly, and possibly not from the cold at all, Wallace dropped to his knees.

"Whoa!" Lucas gripped the kid's hair, pulling his head back. "Here?"

"There are three guys at my place." He pushed at the bottom of the coat, moving it out of the way. "They'd want to watch. I mean, if you like that sort of thing—"

"No, it's fine." It wasn't like there was anyone around anyway. It was dark, and probably had been for a while, and without the lure of a film in production there wasn't much to bring people to that particular park anyway. Plus, blowjob.

Which Wallace went straight to, sucking his cock down right away. Lucas used his grip on the kid's hair to keep his balance, his eyes rolling back. God, he was good, and while the heat of the coffee continued its slow path towards his toes, the heat of Wallace's mouth worked its way out from his groin and was sure to beat it to the punch.

There were hands on his ass, _male_ hands, their fingers gripping hard, but he didn't care. Wallace could deep throat. You don't mess with that kind of work. Lucas was kind of beginning to believe what he'd said about the straight comment.

And then Wallace was pulling off his dick, and when Lucas looked down to see what the deal was, he saw his head was turned away, looking off toward the road.

"Hey Knives."

Lucas's head snapped up, eyes jumping to where an Asian girl was standing, looking shell-shocked as she stared at the two of them. Her lips quivered. She was holding sai.

Lucas was a little worried about the sai.

"H-hi Wallace."

"How're you doing?" Wallace asked even as he closed a hand around Lucas's cock, stroking roughly. "I mean, I heard you kicked ass against Gideon."

"I did!" She seemed suddenly happy, as though unaware of the half-naked man getting pleasured in public before her. She looked up at Lucas, smiling. "Is this one of your boyfriends?"

When she was smiling and not terrified, she was sort of hot. Unfortunately for Lucas, realizing this at the exact moment that Wallace let his nail scratch lightly against the underside of his dick was apparently all he needed — well, with coffee anyway — to blow his load right into Wallace's face.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, as though she'd knocked over a glass of milk or accidentally stabbed someone with her sai, which Lucas was still worried about.

Wallace smiled up at Lucas. "Not a problem." Using his scarf to wipe off his face, he rose, joining the Asian girl and walking out of the park.

Lucas was getting cold again.

Their conversation rang out clear across the park, coming back to him easily. "So you let Scott go, huh? I knew he didn't deserve you."

"Yeah. Hey, do you think you could spare one of your boyfriends? I mean, with all this fighting and stuff I didn't even get felt up."

"Not a chance."

Before they disappeared into the snowy darkness, Lucas was sure he saw Wallace turn and wink at him. His cock twitched in the cold.

"God damn that little stalker boy."


End file.
